


Damages Done: Epilogue

by Pilot Ryan (SunGryphon)



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunGryphon/pseuds/Pilot%20Ryan
Summary: Jack would be fine. They would both be fine.
Relationships: BT-7274/Jack Cooper (Titanfall)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 80





	Damages Done: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makoredeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makoredeyes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Damages Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566827) by [makoredeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makoredeyes/pseuds/makoredeyes). 



> You MUST read Damages Done by Makoredeyes before reading this fic, if you haven't already.

It was the smell he became aware of first. Fresh, clean air and the scent of wildflowers, brought on a gentle breeze that stroked his face. Behind his closed eyelids, the light seemed brilliant and harsh and came from everywhere. It was a marked change from the dark cockpit.

"Well, well. If it isn't Pilot Cooper!"

The familiar, accented voice niggled at his memory, and he cautiously cracked his eyes open, closing them with a whimper a moment later.

"Don't worry, Cooper. You'll get used to it."

Jack stretched and clutched at the ground beneath him with both hands as he realized he was laying on his back in a meadow. Both hands? In shock, he dug the fingers of his right hand into the grass and dirt, tearing up a small clump and dropping it again.

"What...?"

"Come on, Cooper, up and at 'em. I got someone who wants to see you."

"You're dead. I watched you die," Jack mumbled..

"Yes and yes. Now get up!"

Jack opened his eyes again. The light seemed less harsh this time, but still seemed to come from everywhere. A blurry figure leaning over Jack gradually came into focus.

"Lastimosa..." Jack said, relieved, and in almost the same heartbeat, alarmed. He sat up suddenly, rubbing his eyes ( _with both hands!_ his mind cried), and looked around at an endless expanse of wildflowers and ripples of waving grass, as far as the eye could see, with a brilliant blue sky touching the horizon in every direction, and nothing more. "BT?! BT!"

"Easy, Cooper. Easy. You've been through a lot these past few days, you and BT both. But don't worry. He's here too. Now get up, and I'll take you to him."

Jack slowly got to his feet and looked hard at Lastimosa, who gave him an easy smile.

"So... so I'm dead?"

"I'm afraid so. Dehydration. In your weakened state your body just couldn't manage, and without BT..."

Jack nodded. "He tried so hard. He... " Jack's voice hitched, but then he remembered what Lastimosa had said. "He's here?"

Lastimosa nodded and started walking. At first, it didn't seem like they were walking anywhere, but then gradually, shapes began to shimmer into existence in front of Jack's eyes. Shapes of buildings, shapes of people, like shadows of ghosts that were gradually filling in with color.

"What's happening?" he whispered.

"That's your brain finally accepting the fact that you're dead," Lastimosa replied with a chuckle.

"But if I'm dead, I don't have a brain," Jack said.

Lastimosa laughed, then clapped his hand hard on Jack's back, and squeezed his shoulder. "Did you feel that?"

"Y-yes," Jack wheezed.

"Some things can go unanswered, here," Lastimosa said. He steered them around the corner of a building that Jack could barely see but Lastimosa clearly knew was there. A moment later, they stepped into a fairly busy courtyard with a fountain in the middle. Several people walked through the courtyard, chatting, while others sat on the edge of the fountain and played with the water or read books.  
One person stood up suddenly at the sight of them, but Jack didn't notice. He was too busy craning his neck and taking it all in.

In fact, Jack was so busy looking around that he actually ran into the stranger and bounced off of him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Jack blurted out. The man shook his head and smiled, and Jack felt a peculiar sensation of double vision, of something large overlaying the image of the man standing directly in front of him. Jack blinked and rubbed his eyes to try to clear his vision, and the double image went away, leaving the man in its place. He was tall, much taller than Jack, who almost had to crane his neck back to get a good look at him, with dark, messy hair much like Jack's, and a lopsided smile that tugged at something deep inside Jack in a way he couldn't understand. Most startling of all, though, were the man's eyes. They were a bright and clear fission blue. Jack apologized and started to skirt around him when an all-too-familiar baritone rumbled out of his mouth.

"What's wrong, Jack? Don't you recognize me?"

Jack froze, then turned to look back at the man again. Lastimosa hadn't moved, and in fact was smiling widely.

Gradually Jack's brain caught up with his vision and he finally put together that voice with those eyes and came up with...

"BT?" Jack whispered the name, hardly daring to believe it was true.

In response, the man stooped slightly and gathered Jack into his arms and hugged him tightly. Jack could feel him nodding, and then that voice murmured, "It's me, Jack."

Jack's eyes welled up. He clung to BT, pressed his face against BT's chest, and cried. BT simply held on and rubbed soothing circles into Jack's back as his Pilot bawled helplessly.

Gradually the flow of tears stopped as Jack cried himself dry, leaving behind an overwhelming sense of peace. BT was here. BT was holding him. BT was tipping his head up and gently wiping his tears away and Jack's gut made that funny tug again.

Jack would be fine. They would both be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty much immediately after finishing Mako's fic (after I stopped crying, of course) in a drabble channel on our discord server, and there it sat, for over a year and a half. With Titanfall 2 recently releasing on Steam, we have new people in the fandom, and I thought to myself that I might try to get back into writing again, and dusted this drabble off. I have no rhyme or reason behind this epilogue (because I absolutely adore Mako and their writings, both fluffy and angsty) except that I love my husbands very much and I wanted to give them some closure and a happy ending.


End file.
